The Mountain King And His Queen
by TolkienLewis
Summary: Smaug had everything he wanted when he attacked Erebor. The wealth of the dwarves, the mountain to himself and so much more. Yet he also got something he didn't bargain for. Something more precious than the wealth of the dwarves, Love.
1. 1 - The Day of Dragon Fire

Timi-Drage stood next to Balin and Ori, two of the dwarves of Erebor. The magnificent hall surrounded the King Thror, his son Thrain and grandson, Thorin and the other guests. A slight yet happy breeze blew into the throne room, making the day even more jolly. Timi had cracked a joke with the older dwarf and they were silently laughing together. They had pranked Dis' son and Thorin's nephew Fili and a couple of minutes later witth the help of Oin, Gloin and Bifur, they were going to involve Bombur in the practical joke.

"Next time," she whispered to the old dwarf, "Gloin is the target. We will steal his beloved horn."

Balin laughed silently in agreement.

Fili emerged from behind the large mahogany doors with an utter look of disgust on his face. The heavy door closed witha thud , sealing those inside off from the mischievous pair.

Timi collapsed with silent laughter and so did Balin. "Your face," she tried to speak through her laughter.

Fili scowled a bit,"That is no way of treating a person of noble birth."

"Oh c'mon," she teased him,"Loosen up a bit.."

Balin chuckled as well,"Be a sport Fili."

"Put yourself in my position and then be a sport," Fili quipped although a smile had been playing at the corner of his lips. The prank had been funny after all despite him being the victim.

She hit him slightly and replied, "Want to do it on Kili?'

A grin broke across the young dwarf's face, "Of course."

"Here," Dwalin gave the younger dwarf a bottle of what looked like honey, "mix it in his food. Be careful, it contains pepper."

Fili nodded, solemnly taking the bottle from Timi and held it as though it was the Arkenstone. He left the duo and went to find Kili to complete the prank. Timi grinned and she dusted her soft cerulean blue gown. Suddenly she felt a strong wind on her face, a different wind. The pine trees began creaking and cracking in the wind and made noise like a hurricane. Something was very wrong.

Fili caught sight of a long scaly tail which caused him to drop the bottle he was holding and a singular word fell from his lips, "Dragon," he breathed.

"Thorin!" Timi screamed to the royal dwarf who was a couple of metres away from her, "We have to leave now!"

"Balin." Thorin spoke as he arrived outside, "Sound the alarm. Call out the guard." Another gust of wind fanned her face. "Do it now."

"But what is it?" Balin asked a bit confused.

"Dragon," Thorin breathed, looking worried and yelled, "DRAGON!" to the hall.

A roar issued from the dragon as he descended down on the vibrant city of Dale and the mighty fortress of Erebor.

Timi gripped her skirts tightly and hid behind a pillar to avoid the scorching flames issued by the dragon. She looked worriedly at Thorin who returned her look. After that attack on the fortress, the dragon swooped down towards Dale and set fire to many of the buildings. Timi could hear the people's painful cries as the flames destroyed their homes and their livelihoods. Families were destroyed, women widowed, children orphaned and men were being killed. She could only hope and pray Girion would kill the dragon with his black arrows.

"Timi!" Fili and Kili yelled in unison, "Thorin calls for you."

She rushed towards the main gate and found Thorin waiting for her.

"Here," he gave her a sword and shield, "The dragon might enter any minute."

"Stand firm!" Thorin yelled to his soldiers as fire burst through cracks in the gates as the dragon tried to smash his way in. Timi gulped and held her sword tightly, she could have used the spear which was in her hair in the form of a pin, but the situation was too dangerous.

The dragon soon broke through the door and started killing dwarfs, left to right, trampling them and burning them. Timi saw the king press a knob and the Arkenstone fell into his hands.

"Your Majesty!" she yelled as the dragon nearly stepped on Thorin. Thror did not pay heed to her and ran away. He was headed towards his gold filled chamber! The dragon would definitely head there.

But he didn't.

She slowly turned around and met his evil golden eyes, filled with interest and danger. Before you could say 'Erebor', he had swiftly picked her up and put her on his back.

"Timi!" Thorin yelled as he tried to jump up, which was a silly thing to do, of course. She fell off the dragon's back and fell on the ground, her head banging the floor. She was knocked out cold but her last words before she was knocked out were -

"Go get your grandfather."

The room was filled with gold coins and precious stones flying around when Thror tripped and the Arkenstone fell from his grasp.

"No!" he yelled and tried to go in the pile of gold when Thorin appeared and pulled him away.

Thorin, Thrain, Thror fled with the remainder of dwarfs from their lost kingdom.

No matter how much Thorin searched for Timi, he could not find her. He only hoped she was well and alive and hoped she wasn't stuck in Erebor. He hoped his friend had regained consciousness and had escaped from the Fire-Drake.

As the dwarfs ran from Erebor, they spotted King Thranduil and his army of elves approaching the mountain.

A small hope glimmered in his heart as he spotted them.

"Help us!" he screamed.

Thranduil merely turned away, he did not want to risk his soldiers' lives for the dwarfs' already lost homeland. Thranduil would not risk his army against the wrath of a dragon. Thorin glared at the retreating elves.

He would never forgive them. Ever.


	2. 2 - A Very Different Home

Timi groaned slightly as the impact of the fall had blacked her out for a very long time. She was greeted by silence, a deathly silence. She looked around and what she saw shocked her. Bodies of dwarfs were lying around, some of them were still bleeding. Their eyes were either closed or open from the shock. She knelt beside them in silence, to honour their bravery. She did not know where to go or what to do.

She got up, a bit unsteady and walked around in circles, thinking of what to do. She could either

\- run away, without any provisions and literally starve to death

-stay where she was, a stupid idea really

\- brave the dragon and creep through the hall to get to her room, which was impossible

She mused for a while and decided to go with the latter. She hoped that the dragon was asleep.

She gingerly set foot in the hall and was astounded by the gold that surrounded her. She had always crossed the hall to get to her room, but it seemed that the dragon had hunted for each and every gold piece in the whole fortress and brought it back here.

She sighed and trudged through the gold and silver. How on earth was she ever going to get to her room?! In all this mess, she was completely lost and she didn't know she was being watched. From under the gold, a thin, golden crescent was eyeing her movement, each and every step.

He had noticed the odd being with the dwarfs but he was very sure, she wasn't one. She was very tall, had long dark hair with streaks of red in them and looked very fit and agile. But it was her eyes that captivated him the most. They were a beautiful blue, with specks of gold in them. They were lively and happy. He knew at that moment that he should have this being with him at once. She was rare, and he never wanted anyone to look upon her.

"Bah," she mumbled to herself, "I'll never reach that darned room."

He knew it was his time to come up and reveal himself.

Tími walked silently and she heard a tinkling of coins. They didn't come from her feet, but something much larger. Frantically she dashed off behind a pile of gold and hid, waiting for any sudden movement.

With her surprised eyes, she noticed the dragon rise up from the gold, the coins falling from him. His keen eyes had already found her hiding spot. He was humongous, but was nothing like Ancalagon. His eyes were a hue of orange and gold, and his scales were a dark reddish colour.

"I know you are there. Stop lurking like a thief in the shadows. Show yourself!" He bellowed, the command harsh and threatening.

Timi sunk back behind the gold pile, terrified out of her wits. A few coins tinkled.

"I can hear you. Who dare disrupts my gold?" he snarled.

Something cool and yet at the same time warm grabbed her at the waist and with a yelp, she was now eye-to-eye with the fearsome beast.

"There you are, creature. Haven't smelt your kind before." he growled, not loosening the grip on her.

"I-I," she stammered, "mean no harm."

"Who are you? And most importantly what are you?" he questioned with a fierce look.

"O Great Dragon," she spoke, "Who I am or what I am is not important. It would be better if I recovered my belongings and left you in peace."

"Who says I'm going to let you go?" he grinned evilly. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Surely you must be mistaken O Dragon," she tried once more, slowly loosing her patience, "I am of no value to you. These treasures value much more than me. Therefore I implore you, let me go."

He chuckled darkly. "I know of your value more than you. You will stay here, be my pet."

She growled angrily at the last word, "I am no one's pet! I am a free creature of Middle Earth."

The dragon laughed, "You belong to me now. Either choose to live here or die."

She stopped for a while and thought. As soon as he set her down, she could make a rush for the door. But he could still catch her. It was time to try her own way.

"Put me down," she spoke with gritted teeth, banging her hands on the dragon's tail which was wound around her tightly.

Feisty, he thought to himself and he put her down.

As soon as her feet touched the gold coins, she dashed off towards the door. A few more steps! She urged herself, a few more steps to freedom...

WHAM!

His claw blocked her.

"Going somewhere?" He chuckled.

"Away from you," she spat and tried to in another direction but his tail blocked her again.

"How amusing," he spoke.

"Look O Great Dragon," she tried once more, "Please let me go!"

"Give me one good reason why I should," he spoke menacingly, as he once more got hold of her by his tail.

"I won't bother you. I will just retrieve my pendant and leave."

"Not good enough," he smirked. "You do not need it. I suggest you leave now."

"Ugh," she rested her chin on her palm. She knew he was never going to let her go. Her freedom had been robbed from her and she did not like it one bit.

"Timi," she spoke.

"What?" he sounded confused as he put her down once again, now assured that she wouldn't run away.

"The name's Timi-Drage," she spoke as she sat down on the pile of gold.

"Smaug," he grumbled, "I'm glad we've gotten over the pleasantries."


	3. 3 - Tími-Drage

"What are you Drage?" he questioned, sliding over his pile of gold lazily.

"People who know me call me Timi," she spoke.

"I shall call you whatever I wish, be it Timi or Drage." he snarled.

"Drage will suffice," she mumbled.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he spoke, a bit irritated.

"A being not ordinary," she spoke, "I am the child of Manwë Sulimo and Varda Élentari, the High King and Queen of Arda."

"Interesting," he mused. This spiked his interest even more.

"I am therefore a princess," she spoke haughtily,"And it would be good if you treated me like royalty."

"What if I don't?" he asked playfully. But his playful tone sounded much dangerous.

"Listen to me you worm," she spoke irritated.

"You've got your animals wrong," he interrupted her, aggravating her further.

"You insolent slug!" she hissed angrily.

"Wrong again," he smirked, bearing his teeth.

"Listen here you foul creature," her anger was now eminent. She looked murderously at him, "I am the Princess of this land and I deserve to be treated like one. If you don't, you will face the consequences."

A very odd thing had happened when she was conversing with Smaug. Golden scales had started the outline themselves on her neck, but they quickly faded away. Smaug noticed this and decided to remain silent, though his curiosity was eating him alive.

She walked away, leaving him confused.

Who was she?

Timi rubbed her hands as the light turned to dark. She smiled to herself as her hands found themselves around her neck, searching for the pendant. Her hands never met that pendant. In horror she glanced at her neck and quickly stood up, searching the pile for her pendant. It was useless, now that that drago- Smaug had placed every sing piece of treasure in this hall. Soon enough when the sun disappeared from the hills, she started to change.

Smaug was fast asleep and did not notice the changes in Timi, but the tinkling of coins was enough to wake him up.

Her once brown eyes were replaced by orange-gold pupils and she began to grow in size. Her slender arms were now replaced by wings and her fingers replaced by talons. Her legs had transformed into larger and stronger legs. She had developed a snout and had sharp teeth and her body was now covered by golden scales

Timi-Drage had become a dragon.

Smaug was noticing this change and he gasped. He had never seen such an exquisite dragon in his entire life. Seeing this odd side of Timi made him even more curious and he coveted for her even more.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she spoke hysterically,"No, no no!" Her voice had changed into a deep baritone, but you could still tell that she was a female.

Smaug was too shocked to even speak. When he finally recovered from the shock he finally spoke,"Well do you have to say anything Drage?"

She looked at him with an irritated look. "Nothing for you to know about."

He shot her an uninterested look, "Tell me or tell me not. I will find out one day. If you don't tell me soon, suffer the consequences." He mimicked her.

"Alright alright," she snapped, clearly infuriated, "I will tell you."

Smaug sank into another pile of gold close to her, listening intently.

"My parents are the High King and Queen of Arda," she began, "And I am their only child . When I was born, my parents held a huge banquet in my honour. All the Valar were invited, except one. My uncle Melkor."

When she spoke the Unspoken Name, a cold wind suddenly blew. Smaug felt uncomfortable with the slight change of the weather.

"Apologies," she continued, "That name is no longer spoken. I will speak the name he is known by. Morgoth. So my uncle wasn't invited and he was furious. And he has long desired my father's throne. But now I was just an obstacle in his way. One night when I was fast asleep, He cursed me, to be a dragon during the night."

"What would he gain from cursing you?" Smaug asked.

She sighed, "It was so that I would be considered an outcast and shunned by the other Valar. His plan backfired. Aule sent me here to live with the dwarfs. They gave me a pendant * which would control my nature. But I have travelled all across Arda, witnessing great feats of men, elves and other beings alike."

Smaug nodded, taking this all in.

"Ever since then I have been repulsed by myself," she spoke with disgust.

Smaug growled and spoke angrily, "Why so? Just because you are a dragon?"

"Not just because of that!" her voice raised, "I-I am a monster! Monsters like me are treated like filth. Tales of warriors have been written, them killing monsters like me!"

Smaug shot up suddenly, he grew larger and angrier, and yelled, "Being a dragon is not being a monster. Being a dragon is honourable and great. You are the most feared creature in all of Arda and you should be proud that every creature is afraid of you! It is not a curse being a dragon, it is a gift only the rare acquire."

"But I have killed people!" she screamed, thumping her claws on one of the platforms,"I've killed innocent people! What is there to like in being a dragon?"

"Being a dragon is all about honour!" he spoke harshly, "People fear you yet admire you. You are the most feared creature alive! You have flight, which every prey fears. You have fiery breath, which rives people away. Your impenetrable scales make you immortal. Your strength and power is your greatest asset. You are a dragon and be proud in being one." he spoke the last sentence bitterly.

Timi remained silent when he spoke that last sentence, looking him straight in the eye. She didn't like being one, but she had to live with it. Smaug's speech had changed her view of being cursed, and yet a small hope glimmered deep in her heart that he was correct.

"Thank you," she spoke very quietly.

"Get some sleep Drage," his tone was still harsh, but had softened a little.

She snuggled up next to a pillar, while he was just a few metres away from her.

"Good Night," she spoke.

It took a very long time but he finally spoke, "Good Night Dragon-Girl."

Timi fell asleep immediately while Smaug was awake for a few more minutes, remembering everything that had happened. Timi's stay in Erebor was going to be eventful.

An evil smiled curled on his face as he closed his eyes.

He had gained a priceless treasure and he wasn't going to let anyone set their sights on it.

Timi-Drage was his and his alone.


	4. 4 - A Little Brawl

Timi painfully tried to open her eyes as rays of sunlight crept through the gaps in the walls.

Why was she on the pile of gold? Where was everyone? Why was her dress in shreds?

She then caught sight of the humongous dragon sleeping just a couple of feet away from her. Oh right, she gritted her teeth as she sat up, she was a 'prisoner' of his. She sighed and rubbed her face.

"Good morning," a deep rumble interrupted her thoughts.

She jerked slightly and looked at the dragon. A thin red crescent shone from underneath a pile of gold.

"Good morning," she stammered, getting up and unfortunately her ripped dress nearly fell off. "I'll just go..."

He merely seemed uninterested and sank back into the gold.

She ran across the hallways and up the stairs to her room. She pushed open the doors and shut them, sinking to the ground with her back against the doors. She didn't care about her ripped dress, she didn't care of all the dresses she had. A small tear ran down her cheek. Her freedom was gone, gone forever. That was until the dwarfs came back, but they wouldn't. She stayed there for a long, long time.

She sighed and got up and opened the doors to her wardrobe. Being royalty she had many privileges. She had one of the largest rooms in the fortress which had a spacious balcony, an enormous wardrobe filled with robes and jewellery and two bookcases built into her wall filled with books. Paintings, statues, carvings and tapestries covered her walls, just giving a small hint of how important she was, with a separate room for meetings. She also had a harp of her own and paints and easels in one corner. A vase of lilies was on her desk, the only simple thing in the room of luxury.

She picked out a violet coloured dress from her wardrobe and slipped it on, allowing her to be more flexible. She hummed a small melody as she removed a pin from her hair and brushed it, wincing at the knots and deftly made up her hair once more.

She made her way back into the hall where Smaug had indeed woken up and was looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, feeling her courage rush back.

"You've been away for two hours," he growled.

"I apologise," she muttered irritably, cracking her knuckles.

"Go get some food now," he ordered.

"Why don't you get some?" she snapped, settling down on a pile far away from him, "you are my captor. Captors should get their prisoners food."

"I am your captor," he rumbled, whipping his tail, "you will do what I ask of you."

"I'm royalty," she tossed a coin in the air, "You are my servant."

"Royalty held against her will," he added shrewdly, "Go now."

She fumed and got up and walked all the way where he was resting, "No one tells me what to do." Scales started to slowly outline her neck.

"Now,now," he teased her, aggravating her further, "Go and do as I say."

She let out a frustrated roar and stomped away to the war room, but not before shooting him a poisonous glare and retrieved a bow and arrow. It took her full fifteen minutes since the fortress was enormous.

Smaug smirked to himself and settled down in the gold once more.

After two hours it was late afternoon and she returned with a dead buck on her back.

"Took you long enough," Smaug grumbled, "I was beginning to wonder if you had ran away."

She was extremely hot, flustered and angry. "Will you ever keep your mouth shut?" she snapped.

Smaug had noticed the change in her tone and was a bit cautious and kept quiet. He let out a small growl, as if to tell her to tell her to keep the buck near him.

She bit her tongue and kept the young buck near him. She then retreated to a pillar and watched as he finished the dead animal in one gulp.

"You have to eat," he nodded at her, licking his lips.

"Not hungry," she said bitterly.

"Stop being stubborn," he spoke, his tail neared her, "you'll die if you don't."

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, standing up, now her patience completely gone. Scales started to rapidly appear on her and her once warm brown eyes were replaced by reptile-like golden slits. Her arms were now replaced by wings and Tími-Drage was human no more. She was a dragon yet again, but in a much more dangerous form. Spikes grew on her crest and tail, her claws grew sharper and she became more deadly, more powerful.

"Stop telling me what to do!" she snarled, biting his neck. "I am the Princess of Arda and no one tells me what to do!"

Smaug recoiled from her bite and tried to shake her off, letting out a hiss whilst doing so.

"Have you lost your mind Drage?!" he roared, slicing her wing with his talons so she couldn't escape. It was his preferred form of attack, he used it all the time, even at the Withered Heath.

"Maybe I have!" her voice level raised and swiped at him with her spiked tail, with him sustaining a few cuts.

They continued to fight aggressively for the next few hours, Smaug having the advantage and leaping on and off pillars to deliver blows to Timi, who could not fly due to her torn wing. Timi had the deadly claws, but she was a Cold-Drake, she could not breathe fire. Her skin was like iron armour, and had wicked fangs, but her weak spot was her wing. Someone much powerful had delivered a near fatal bow to her wing, and thus, any injury to the wing would prevent her from flying.

After a while, she began to grow tired and seeing this, Smaug took the opportunity and pinned her down and let out a roar of victory. "Think twice before crossing paths with me," he growled and left her to succumb to her wing injury.

Timi was exhausted yet grateful he left her. She shot him a look and let out a breath of vapour mist at him. "You have crossed paths with a Cold-Drake fool," she spoke, struggling to get up. "Be thankful I didn't bite you."

"And I am indeed Drage," he flicked his tail at her and climbed on top of another pile of gold.

Hours Later

Timi was still in the same corner Smaug had left her after their brawl. Her wing was still injured, she feared the skin was torn and the wing bone broken. After multiple unsuccessful attempts to get up, she just decided to lie there.

"You haven't gone to tend yourself?" his voice came after a long time.

"My wing is broken," she snapped, "in case you haven't noticed."

"Speak more rudely I'll break the other one," he threatened, rising to his full height.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled to the corner. "I apologise."

He snapped his head at her as though he hadn't heard her.

"This doesn't normally happen," she spoke quietly, licking her wing. "It is very rare. After all this I stay a dragon for one whole day."

"Apology accepted," he spoke gruffly. "I will help you to the Lake."

"Not Long Lake," she spoke, trying to get up.

Smaug then put his head under her neck and allowed her body weight to fall on his so he could support her. "Not Long Lake my treasure."


	5. 5 - The Days Afterwards

Smaug helped the injured dragon to the Lake near the mountain.

"I warn you I am not an expert in healing," he said gruffly.

"Of course you aren't," she replied, trudging on wearily. "You are a dragon. What do you know about healing and compassion?"

Smaug was just about to snap back a reply and he stopped and considered. He didn't know about compassion.

She shot him a knowing smirk and approached the lake, observing the calmness of it with keen eyes. Smaug observed her with narrow eyes, wondering what she would do next.

She suddenly let out a low rumble, which sounded suspiciously as though she was singing. But in reality she was saying a spell which would heal her wing.

"Este, Healer of Hurts I call upon you," she spoke solemnly, "Heal my wounds, heal my scars and let my blood flow stop with your grace."

Everything was still for a moment and all of a sudden, Smaug observed an astonishing sight. Timi's broken wing seemed to mend itself and the splattered blood seemed to magically wash away. The torn fragments of her wing seemed to stitch themselves up.

"What is this Drage?" he sneered circling her. "Witchcraft?"

"No," she spoke cockily. "It's called magic."

With her wing now fully healed, she could fly off to her freedom, but she was still thwarted by the dangers of the outside world. It wasn't the case that she couldn't fend for herself, her enemy was much much powerful than her. And he was not to be messed with. Instead, she walked to the other side of the lake, far away from him. She had had enough of him and she wanted to rest.

Smaug meanwhile, was having an internal battle with himself. He was mentally cursing himself for nearly killing the female dragon. Alright, not killing but causing her pain. But the other part was telling him it was for her own good. She deserved it. That would serve her right for trying to aggravate him. But again, he observed her with keen eyes, she was not a Fire Drake at all. She was a Cold Drake. And Cold Drakes were very, very rare. He gazed at Timi, who had already gone to sleep. The moonlight shone on her golden scales, giving a soft glow off her. He started to covet for her more. A beautiful Cold Drake with a temper to match.

He smirked to himself as he settled down himself.

The next morning he woke up and found a dead buck by his side and no sign of Timi.

He sniffed it.

Fresh.

But where was Timi? He searched the surrounding area and found footprints leading to the fortress. He sighed, assured she hadn't run away. She wanted her freedom badly, he mused as he ate the buck. She could've run away while he was sleeping.

Another story for another time perhaps.

He stayed there for sometime and then decided to go back.

As soon as he entered the hall, he felt as though something was different. She was there, he was sure as he lazily sunk back back into the gold. He could feel her presence, but something was wrong. She wasn't in the hall, but she was in the fortress.

Hiding, no doubt, he chuckled to himself and his eyes closed once more.

Many hours later, he was awoken by tinkling of coins and soft footfalls. He wearily opened an eye and found a familiar figure heading for the main door. He growled and rose to his full height and blocked the front door.

"Going somewhere?" he asked darkly.

"Obviously away from you," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Last time I checked," he gave an evil grin. "That didn't work."

"Look," she spoke exasperated, "I am going to morph any minute so if you would be kind enough to move, I would be eternally grateful."

He contemplated for a minute an stepped aside.

She flashed in a sarcastic smiled before hurrying outside.

He gazed after her and decided to spy on Timi. Through the crack of the open door, he witnessed her transformation and cringed slightly.

Why do you cringe? He scolded himself. You have seen much odder things.

She then settled down on her usual spot and put her head down, gazing sorrowfully at the lake.

He observed her for a couple of more minutes before settling back in his gold. Something troubled her. If it was about her being a dragon, his anger would know no bounds.

The next morning the same thing happened. A dead buck by his side and no sign of Timi, only her appearing at night.

This went on for six whole months before he started to get bored. He actually enjoyed the buck, but he wanted to crack the enigma that was Timi-Drage. He wanted to solve her, know her more.

You've gone mad, a part of his mind told him. Solve her? She is better off as a servant!

No, the other part, which was more dominant spoke, You ought to know her more. She could be a useful asset in preserving the last great race of the dragons. You ought to protect her. She is the daughter of the King of Arda.

But the enemy of the one who actually created you. Keep her under your control.

Control? She desires freedom, but freedom of the different kind. Go talk to her. She will be a useful ally against your enemies.

He growled slightly and that minute Timi arrived.

"Wait," he rumbled.

She turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "We had talked about this six months ago. Leave me alone in peace."

"No wait," he blocked her path.

"I will bite your neck off if you don't move," she gave a warning tone.

"I will break your leg if you speak to me like that," he sneered, feeling his anger flare up.

"Oh no no no," she gave him an evil grin as he picked her up with his tail. "Now I know your tricks dragon. You will slash my wing over and over until I am weak and then you defeat me. Now that won't work this time. I will now use your tricks on you if you don't put me down."

Now properly threatened by her, he put her down, knowing how dangerous she was.

"I have a proposition," he announced.

"Let's hear it then," she gave a small smile and morphed into the Cold-Drake she was.

He was still taken aback by her beauty, but now, he had to be firm.


	6. 6 - The Proposition

"Well let's hear it out then," she gave him an impatient look.

"Don't you want to go outside?" he snapped, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I prefer to talk inside and then go out," she smirked, finally regaining her confidence around the dragon.

"If you tell me about your past, about yourself," he started off slowly, "you will have my protection for the rest of your life."

She snorted in disbelief. "That is the best offer you can come up with? I swear he was much much better. Always on the dangerous side. And besides, I do not require your protection."

"Who is 'he'?" he growled, forgetting about her last sentence. He had properly thought of a proposition and he had messed it up.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked and left.

He stood there, in a state of shock.

Smaug, the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities had been outwitted by a mere woman. A Cold - Drake. He had a good mind to attack her once more when a voice whispered,

_She must be dealt with carefully. She is understanding once you talk differently._

He whipped his head around. "Who's there?"

_A friend._

"Show yourself!" he growled, getting into the battle stance.

_In all in good time, fellow drake._

He frowned and emerged from the fortress. The voice seemed different, not human.

Sure enough, there she was, gazing at the lake once more. All of a sudden, he felt cold. The leaves of the trees had grown brown and had fallen off.

Winter was near.

"Anything you wish to say to guarantee my safety?" a low rumble came from the female dragon.

"You did not require it," he mimicked her words.

"Just curious," she let out a puff of cold air.

He settled down quietly beside her. "You are my prisoner now," he spoke in an authoritative tone.  
"Captors do not care for their prisoners. But you are a treasure. A priceless rare treasure."

"Am I your prisoner or your treasure?" she teased him a little. "Make up your mind."

"Both," he added.

They sat in silence for a long time without saying a word until the vibrant moon came out from behind the mountains and shone upon the lake. Something fell from the sky and landed on the the dry grass in front of them.

A Snowflake.

"Winter has arrived," said Smaug a bit too quietly for a dragon.

"The Great Worm has turned human?" she faked a shock. "I never thought I would see this event in my life!"

"Keep that witty tongue to yourself Drage," he sneered, "Or I will tear it out."

She gave him an uninterested look as if to say 'Try me.'

"It must be difficult," he started awkwardly, "Being a Cold-Drake. People can kill you."

"Well have they?" she gave a cheeky reply.

"Not being able to breathe fire," he continued, ignoring her reply.

"I have poisonous fangs," she interrupted.

"Which didn't affect me."

_This conversation is getting nowhere fellow drake,_ The voice came again. _If you want to earn her loyalty and preserve our race, be more gentle._

He huffed angrily. He didn't want to preserve his race. He wanted to keep Timi-Drage all to himself, no one would dare get a glimpse of her ever. Timi-Drage was his Cold-Drake only.

Her eyes started to close with fatigue as Smaug tried his luck one more time.

"What is your favourite flower, Timi?"

"Please do not ask me such embarrassing questions. Or highly childish, considering the fact dragons care about flowers. All they care about is gold, hurt, pain suffering and death," she spat giving him an irritated look.

His patience was slowly wearing off as he controlled himself not to attack her.

"Not all dragons are cruel. Good Night Timi," he spoke angrily and closed his eyes.

"Well you certainly are," she snapped, facing the other way.

Her mind was scolding her for being so rude with him.

_He is offering you protection. Why do you push him away? _

He robbed me of my freedom. He kept me as his prisoner and expects me to treat him like a king. King Under The Mountain. He doesn't deserve to be a king. I am no one's treasure. She defended herself.

_But he offers you help._

She mentally laughed, gazing at the stillness of the lake. Help? I need no one's help. I can look after myself.

_Look after yourself? Remember what happened last time you looked after yourself?_

She sighed. He only wants to preserve our race. I was much well-protected with the dwarfs. Am I some kind of treasure to him? I am just a cursed Cold-Drake. If only I were a Fire-Drake... I would have shown my true strength.

_Try to be gentle Timi. He can help protect you. Give him a chance._

Timi groaned internally and looked at the sleeping dragon next to her. She could run away this minute, but risk getting captured, tortured. Not tortured, he would never do that.

_Give him a chance._

"Lilies," she spoke quietly, the first genuine word she spoke to him.

A golden crescent shone once again. "Pardon?"

"You asked my favourite flower," she spoke with ease. This surprised her. "The lily is my favourite."

He observed her for sometime before she started to get uncomfortable.

"Lily," he mused. "Go to sleep Drage. I will speak to you tomorrow."

She edged just a little bit away from him and was about to drift off when she swore she heard him say, "I prefer lilies to roses anyways."

He subconsciously put his tail on hers, as if to make sure she wouldn't run away. She seemed not to notice and continued to sleep peacefully.

_The first step has been taken fellow dragon, _the voice whispered once more.

Smaug was now very very sure Timi wouldn't run away. If anyone saw her, it would be the last thing they saw. He treasured the rare species with a dark and dangerous desire.

She was now going to become his ally, prisoner and treasure.


	7. 7 - First Words And A Sense of Comfort

Timi groaned and woke up facing a sleeping dragon. She immediately scrambled to her feet and slipped on fresh snow. The whole landscape was blanketed in snow and she shivered.

"Cold?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"N-N-No," she stammered. "It's awfully warm here. Of course I am cold you twit!" She snapped the last part.

He laughed silently at the shivering woman. "Come here," he gestured to his side. "I will keep you warm."

She looked at him as though he had grown an extra eye. "Are you mad dragon? There is no way I will come an inch near you."

"You fought me and threatened to rip my wings off," he replied with a hint of a growl.

She pursed her lips in thought and cheekily added, "The Mountain is warmer."

His jaw dropped a little as he watched her march off towards the mountain. The fog started to descend upon the barren landscape.

_She is cleverer than I thought. You have gained yourself a priceless treasure._ The voice spoke again.

I know that! he snapped back to the voice and followed her back inside the mountain.

"Can you," she asked, trudging on, "Turn into human?"

Smaug stopped a little and eyed her in suspicion and curiosity.

"I can."

She gave him an impressed look. "Not too bad slug." she added sarcastically.

"Animals wrong once again," he mocked her, the gold once again gave a welcoming tinkle.

She dashed up the stone stairs and called back, "Sorry dear old slug!" She then walked in silence along the corridor with a sapphire studded in every few metres. She fingered the carvings in thought as she once again entered her room. She opened her wardrobe, to be greeted by an array of dresses. She picked an orange coloured one. She quickly slid off her maroon one and put the new one on. It was outlined with sapphire stones on the sleeves and a giant topaz as a bodice.

She rushed down through the never-ending passages and entered an empty hall. No sight of the dragon as of yet, she removed a pin from her hair and it transformed into a spear. T'was a gift from the elves, she didn't like them much but it was useful.

She tread cautiously on the gold and immediately her foot sank inside. She pulled it up, scowling and forgot to be quiet. She then noisily walked across the hall when WHAM! a tail blocked her.

"I have a request," came the hypnotising voice of the dragon.

"Name it," she replied bluntly.

"I request you to spend the day with me," he spoke, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

_Good, very good._ The voice echoed in his brain.

She was suddenly a bit afraid of him. "After six long months you ask me," she answered suspiciously. "How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me as you have trusted the dwarf-filth," he sneered, his patience wearing thin.

"That means I can't," she teased him a little and tried to run away, but Smaug was too fast for her and gripped her with his tail, slowly tightening around her , squeezing the life out of Drage.

"Please no," she choked as his evil eyes observed her writhing in pain. "Stop it please!"

_What are you doing?!_ The voice roared and his mind started to ache. _You are killing her!_

She won't listen to me! he growled and suddenly his grip on her loosened and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. The harsh tinkle of coins reminded him of their pact.

"Y-Y-You monster," she whispered, clutching her stomach. "What do you know of compassion?"

He glared at her but felt a strange feeling in his heart, as though it was being ripped to pieces.

"I apologise," he bowed his head low.

She coughed and stood up wearily. "You're lucky I'm not a feeble human girl who would've been knocked out." She sat down on a pile near him and observed the silent hall. "If I may," she cleared her voice a little, leaning back on his wing. "Voice my thoughts."

"Indeed you may. my treasure."

"I feel as though I can trust you, but why should I? You robbed me of my freedom, my friends of their home and nearly killed me twice. How can I trust you after all this?"

"You will have to trust me treasure," he murmured. "Dragons are unpredictable."

She bit her lip and nodded. They stayed this way a very long time.

"Who is he?" Smaug asked, a question which had been burning inside him.

She gave a shy smile and uttered a single word. "Ancalagon."

The word echoed in the hall and Smaug was chilled to the bone. The largest dragon to have ever lived, she had been acquainted with him. Just how old was Timi?

"Were you courting?" he asked incredulously, his stomach forming a hard, cold ball.

"A while," her smile dropped. His head was close to her body as she continued. "But, he started to have ideas of his own. Evil ideas. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he refused to listen. I grew so afraid of him, I ran away. One day I received news he had been killed. I had never felt so free in my life. I was rid of his evil mind."

He nodded slowly, taking this information in. So Ancalagon had been her lover long time ago. There was a part of him which told she hadn't spoken everything. "How old are you?"

She laughed. "Didn't anyone teach you it's bad manners to ask a woman's age?" She toyed with a sapphire ring and threw it back into the pile. "I was born to my parents just after the Two Lamps were wrought. I came to Arda when the Two Trees were destroyed. I was cared for by Orome, and then survived all the Ages of This World."

There was a sad little smile on her face. "I never met my parents after I came to Arda. What about yours? Your mother?"

"She is dead," came the blunt reply.

"I'm sorry," she patted his wing. Smaug gave her a stiff nod and murmured. "Leave that topic my treasure."


	8. 8 - Favourite Gem? Sapphire Ruby

"I will return in an hour's time," she spoke, after dozing off on his wing. After that conversation about their families, she had grown tired and had accidentally gone to sleep.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stretching slightly, his tail whipping about.

"To the city you destroyed" she replied in a plain tone, a sign she was eager to get away from him.

"I will come along," Smaug said, rising the his full height and looking at her intently.

"You?" she chortled. "If you come along, consider Dale to be completely destroyed."

"Your sense of humour is admirable Drage," the laugh sounded from his throat. "But I insist I come along."

"Why?" she asked cockily, sliding down the gold and hid under a platform. "So you make sure I don't run away?"

"That and the fact I wish the spend time with you," he answered cockily, his tail silently sliding over to her hiding position.

"Aren't you a bundle of joy," she huffed and ran to another pillar.

"Oh I am," he spoke darkly as his tail found her hiding place.

She sighed as he held her once more by his tail. The orange eyes met the blue ones and she finally spoke, "You can come along."

"I had not asked for your permission sweet Drage," he growled, putting her down.

Flattery? The voice sounded once more. You are becoming bold my fellow dragon.

"You still can come along, provided you don't destroy the city itself," she gave him a sarcastic smile, climbing up the stone steps, her footsteps echoing in the vast halls.

"You do remember you asked me a question yesterday," he narrowed his eyes at her, his neck twisting slightly.

"That is?" she gave him an uninterested look.

"If I could turn to human," he smirked, bearing his fangs. "Now how can I destroy Dale in human footsteps?"

"You have become clever under my influence slug," she sneered and gathered her skirts and quickly left the hall.

She walked quietly to the destroyed gates of Erebor, her only means of escape. But why did she not leave? She pondered quietly as she finally emerged and the late afternoon sun warmed her face. The soft grass covered with snow was a warm welcome from the jewels and gold coins of the halls. She gazed at the snow-capped peaks of the Misty Mountains and trudged on. She could have sought refuge with the Woodland Elves, they were close by but Thranduil was not easy to please. The Elves of Rivendell were her only hope, but the road was treacherous and she could get captured by the Orcs.

She now had entered the gateway of the city whose markets were the talk of Arda. Her gaze fell upon the destroyed carts, and torn tents. Destroyed pathways and food items and fabrics lying all around. Her heart completely broke into pieces when she saw a wooden sword and a small doll on the streets.

Was she a scavenger now? She bit her lip and tried hard not to cry. She was scrounging the remains of Dale just for her safety? Had she stooped that low? She had once made a vow to protect these people and she failed at it. She took a deep breath and gingerly pushed open the door to her favourite dressmaker's shop. The glass pricked at her feet but she took no notice. She smiled sadly to herself. Even at the hour of his death, the dressmaker had not failed in making exquisite designs.

She fingered the fabric of a reddish-orange dress and it immediately reminded her of that accursed dragon. How could she trust a creature who had caused so much harm and grief to her people? He was the one responsible for everything, and she trust a creature of her enemy's?

Her people.

She had failed as a Princess of Arda.

'No you haven't' a familiar wind whispered in her ear.

"Da?" she spoke quietly, a happy smile adorned her face.

'What is done is done,' Manwe continued to whisper in his daughter' ear.

Manwe could not speak to his only child as much as he wanted to, he had to leave her.

A sudden creak sounded from behind her and by instant reflexes, Timi retrieved the pin from her hair and it immediately transformed into a spear. She whirled around, ready in a battle stance. What she saw had caught her off-guard.

In front of her was a man whom she did not recognise. His blue-green eyes pierced her and his high-cheekbones made her raise her eyebrows. His hair was dark-brown and curly and he wore rich clothes, a bit royal if you ask me. For a moment, she couldn't put a finger which race the clothes belonged. Elf? Dwarf? Man? He had worn a royal blue trousers, with a cream coloured shirt which was loose, a navy blue cloack with onyxes studded on it. But he had an air of arrogance and cockiness and she immediately knew who it was. He could very well do without the sneer.

"I told you to not come along," she murmured, irritated.

"You only allowed me sweet Drage," he raised an eyebrow, hands behind his back. His voice was strangely deep, yet comforting.

She made a small snort of disbelief and deftly made up her hair once more. She turned her back on him and continued to observe the dresses the dressmaker had made.

"You really are a spoiled little princess aren't you?" he taunted her as he neared her.

The anger got better of her and she cornered him to the wall, her face close his as she held him in a death grip. He was initially shocked at first by regained his composure, staring into Timi's eyes.

"Next time keep your tongue to yourself or I will cut it out," she threatened him and let him go.

He kept a blank face as he observed her, walking through the shelves and picking out dresses.

_You've been a fool Smaug, the voice hissed. Did you really think that would work? She is growing hostile. _

"Let us leave," she murmured and walked out of the shop with two dresses, one, a royal blue and the other a rich green, the colour of the grass.

He obediently followed her, careful not to make any more mistakes. He followed her up many staircases, passed courtyards and a tower. It was here that Girion, Lord of Dale had fired a Black Arrow and had hit one of Smaug's scales, revealing his weakness.

They finally entered a small, dark shop with a low ceiling. It was only when Timi lit a small flame when Smaug truly saw the purpose of entering this dark place.

Jewels.

Pieces of ruby and amethyst were scattered on the floor. Diamond headdresses adorned the glass cabinets. Emerald earrings were on the table tops and millions of little sapphires on the broken chairs.

His eyes overcrowded with lust and just as he reached out to grab a handful of rubies, a sharp pain in his mind had him wincing.

After everything is done, you will have your share of jewels the voice warned.

He was brought to his attention by Timi opening a drawer and taking out a sapphire pendant.

"This was to be given to me for my birthday," she quietly spoke, fingering the clear blue crystal. "A gift by Prince Thorin."

His stomach burned with jealous as he tried to remain calm.

"I assume sapphire is your favourite gem," Smaug said with a hint of a smile.

"Your assumption is correct," she smiled. "And yours?" She bent to pick up a large amethyst ring and put it back on the table.

"Ruby," he answered monotonously.

She nodded slightly and brushed past him, the fabric of the two new dresses seemed to melt on his hand.

They then proceeded to the courtyard where the evening sun was welcome after the glare of the afternoon sun. They sat down for a while silently as she gazed at the blanket of snow covering the rooftops of the great city,

"We best be heading back," she murmured after twenty minutes or so.

Smaug once more followed her back into the mountain, where she left him to keep her new belongings back into her room.

"And now for me to morph back," he muttered bitterly and morphed back to the deadly creature he was and patiently waited for Timi to come down.


	9. 9 - The Harp's Song

Winter ended and Spring arrived. Timi couldn't have been more happier to be rid of the dreadful winter.

She and Smaug remained acquaintances but never went ahead in their friendship.

Well she wouldn't call it friendship, she would call it a partnership. They ate, they drank and slept. She went to her room, spent the day there and came back into the hall in the night. They remained silent, exchanged a few words and then went to sleep. On the first day of spring, she finally found the pendant she had been looking for.

It was a magic pendant, which would control the dragon hidden deep in her. She often wandered in the fields in front of the fortress, wondering how the dwarfs were, how here parents were and how they fared without her. She often dreamed of exploring further and beyond. To finally have a friend who wouldn't die or leave her.

She would paint, maybe sing a little or play her harp. Smaug often went to sleep due to her soothing voice and the strumming of the harp. His desire to see her play grew fierce and strong. He decided to ask her one day.

Timi put on her ring as she walked down the stone staircases and into the pile of coins once more.

"Timi?" he asked, opening his eyes. "I have something to ask."

"Name it," she nodded.

"Play your harp for me," he spoke, nearing her, looking at her with a soft look.

"I-I er," she was caught speechless. "I'm not very good. Actually I'm terrible you see? No good." She started to ramble when Smaug breathed a little fire, keeping her silent.

"I will be the judge of that," he rumbled, his voice keeping her calm. "Now play."

"My harp," she stammered, "it's too heavy."

"Stop making excuses Drage," he snapped, slightly infuriated. "Obey your king." He added the last part just to tease her.

"You are not my king," she answered. "And I am not making excuses, my harp is extremely heavy. It took five strong dwarfs just to lift it."

"That poses no problem my dear," he smirked before morphing into a human.

"Better?" he asked, nearing her and could feel her quick, short breaths.

"This way," she nodded and led him up staircases and across pathways to her room.

"It is very beautiful," he nodded as she led him inside. He looked outside from her balcony and glared at the forest of Mirkwood, as if it would take his Timi away.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing to a chair, which was extremely plush in texture.

He sat down cautiously and observed her with keen eyes as she too sat down on a small chair and plucked the strings of the harp, to make sure it was in tune.

It was an old, wooden harp, delicately carved with figures, flowers and many creatures. It had small pearls, sapphires and rubies studded on the harp.

Sapphires and Rubies.

Why did that sound familiar?

His questions were interrupted by Timi's smooth playing. The melody in the air seemed to calm him down and he started to enjoy the music. There was a small smile on Timi's face, and Smaug could tell this was her favourite piece to play. He watched her long, slender fingers effortlessly pluck the strings of the instrument and the rhythmic tapping of her foot soothed him. The song seemed to go on forever and when it finally stopped, he was shocked.

He started to feel human.

No, he would not allow it.

"There is my song," she gave him a small smile before getting up.

"Did you truly love Ancalagon?" He suddenly asked, feeling a sudden warmth in his heart when he looked at her.

She snapped her head towards him, curious. "It's very..."

"I asked a simple question my dear," he growled, coming back to his original self.

"Calm down," she spoke with a monotone in her voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I did love him," she admitted, "but the love felt fake. It wasn't real I suppose. I stayed with him, to guarantee my own safety."

"Just like you are staying with me?" he asked.

"Er, well," she stammered, playing with the lily stalk on her desk. "No not really. It wasn't safety I mean... It was the situation... Anyways leave it."

He nodded, and they stayed in silence for a very long time.

"Lilies," he murmured when a sharp pain flashed through his head. He clutched his head and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

_You're falling in love! I prohibit you to do so!_

"It is my wish," he growled when Timi knelt down beside him, a bit panicked and tried to calm him down.

_Falling in love with Timi-Drage? You have lost it!_

"Being partial now?" he roared, slowly loosing his calm.

"Smaug calm down," spoke Timi, now clearly frightened. She helped him up and lay him on her bed.

"Just leave me Timi," he started to thrash about on the bed.

"Quiet now!" she snapped angrily, slapping him. The pain instantly left him.

_You fall in love with Timi and if you confess it to her, I will make your life hell._ The voice threatened.

Timi returned in, carrying a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

"Why did I even choose to stay here," she mumbled, as she sat next to him and dipped the cloth in the cool water.

"I am The Last Great Dragon," he roughly pushed the bowl out of her hands, the water spilling on the floor. "Nothing is wrong with me." He started to get up when Timi shoved him down roughly and closed the door with a loud thud.

"You are going to sit where you are until you are well," she spoke in a dangerous tone. "You are clearly not well and I take it upon myself to make sure you recover! Am I understood?" She ended shrieking at him. Smaug was slightly taken aback, but internally he was in awe of Drage. She was fully aware of the consequences of what would happen. He could fatally injure her, but she still kept her head high and refused to bow to him. At times Timi-Drage would become a shy woman, who stuttered at times when nervous. Sometimes she would become a ferocious dragon, with a temper to match. She had a witty tongue, which she was not afraid to exhibit.

She was Timi after all. Just Timi.

He hadn't realised she had put a wet cloth on his forehead and had removed it muttering to herself. "You don't have a fever," she murmured to herself. "What is wrong then?"

"I assure you Drage," he tried to get up when she gently adjusted the pillows. "I am fine."

"Drink this," she gave him a crystal glass with a strange honey-coloured fluid. "It will do you good."

He accepted the glass and quickly drank it. It tasted sweet, but it burned his throat. It didn't hurt one bit.

She then sat on the chair next to the bed and examined her nails, she busied herself in humming a tune.

"It has been a whole year Drage," he started. "I took you as a prisoner, robbed you of your freedom, but why did you help me?"

She smiled shyly as she put the glass back on her shelf. "You made me believe that being a dragon is not all that bad. I hated myself each day until that dreadfully boring speech of yours. You offered to protect me even though I am an unpredictable one."

He remained silent as she grew uncomfortable again.

"Teach me the tune?" he asked, hoping to make her feel better.

"We are companions then?" She asked, drawing up another chair and beckoned him to sit next to her.

He smiled warmly. "Companions we are, my Drage."


	10. 10 - Three Years Have Gone

Three years passed and Timi lived happily with Smaug. They had been companions and she didn't mind one bit. Smaug always had kept her on her toes and kept her entertained with his riddles. She absolutely adored them. Never had anyone kept her so entertained, she actually wanted to stay.

They fought over the littlest things and yet it kept her amused.

_It was her birthday and it didn't really bother her. Birthdays just came and went. Ravens fluttered about the halls, bearing gifts from different places for their princess. They dropped little souvenirs from the different parts of Ea._

_"Drage, let these wretched birds return to their masters or I'll eat them up!" growled Smaug, clearly very angry, his tail whipping at the birds._

_"You clearly haven't heard of gifts, have you?" she chuckled as a raven dropped a box of paints and flew out._

_He scoffed at her and went back to sleep._

_"Hibernating half-wit," she mumbled, getting up and started to walk the stairs._

_"I am not deaf my sweet," he rumbled, his eyes still shut._

_"It was meant solely for you to hear my dear," she smirked and left quickly to her room._

_Once she entered her room, she dropped the box of paints in a corner and she sat upon the bed. She was awaiting a gift from the people she treasured the most._

_A tap on the window shook her out of her thoughts. A young baby eagle was outside and it looked so lonely she had to let the poor thing in. A small scroll was attached attached to it's leg. She let a small tear escaped as she untied it from the eaglet's leg._

May Eru give you happiness on the day of your birth. We miss you deeply and hope we will be reunited once more as a family.

Mother and Father

_She rolled up the scroll and kept it in a box which was filled with more than a thousand scrolls, each of the same size, but different words adorned the pages. But all from the same person._

Mother and Father.

_"Timi?" a cold voice came from her door._

_She snapped her head towards the door and found Smaug leaning on the door frame. _

_"Dragons do not shed tears," he sneered slightly and dropped a bag near her and quickly left._

_"Tears of fire," she murmured as the eaglet nipped at her fingers lovingly._

_The eaglet then walked over to the bag and pulled a thread from the bag and a delicate brooch tumbled out. _

_She fingered the sapphire brooch and smiled to herself and watched the eaglet fly out of her window. He was proving himself to be a faithful companion._

She chuckled at the memory and flipped another page of the book. Her head rested on Smaug's enormous belly as he lay asleep.

_"If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?" Timi confidently asked the dragon as they played a game of riddles._

_"A secret," he mumbled lazily._

_Timi groaned and threw a golden cup at him which didn't affect him at all. He was clearly winning, and was far ahead of her. He had twenty-two right and Timi has only five._

_"The trick is to befuddle the person Drage," he gave a wicked smile. "Then you can win the game of riddles. Twist your words in such ways that your enemies' tongues fail them."_

"Why do you laugh Drage?" he murmured sleepily.

"Oh it's nothing," she smiled, patting his jewel-encrusted abdomen.

_ "What on earth are you doing?" he raised a scaly brow as Timi sketched something on a piece of parchment._

_"Drawing of course," she replied with a monotone._

_"Drawing what?"_

_"Your eye. It has magnificent shades of yellow and orange. Your kite provides a brilliant contrast."_

_"Flattery?" he smirked._

_"No," she went back to her sketch as his tail rested on her shoulder._

"You never grow tired of the riddles," he spoke, his eyes still closed.

"They interest me," she shrugged, playing with a diadem she found.

"If you wish," he rumbled, unfurling his wings so that they covered her, "you may keep it."

"It is very kind of you," she spoke sweetly. "But I desire true happiness. Gold and jewels can be destroyed, this is all materialistic happiness."

"What is true happiness to you then?" he asked quizzically.

"You'll find out soon enough," she grinned mysteriously.

_ Timi and Smaug had returned from a hunt and were feasting on their kill. She was a bit reluctant at bit since she had never learned to hunt, in spite of her being a dragon for many years. Most of the time she preferred to stay while he brought the meat._

_"Golden scales do not suit you Timi-Drage," he spoke, looking at her. "A dark hue of blue would have suited you much more."_

_"Oh you just are envious of my scales," she gulped down the carcass. "They have the golden hue you shall never possess." _

_"I will possess that hue one day," he had an evil glint in his eye as he observed her, nestled down beside him, her head now lying on her wing. After some time he too went to sleep, comforted by her presence. _

_He liked her much better as a dragon rather than a measly human._

"Do you wish to hunt today Drage?" Smaug suddenly spoke, rising to his full height.

"Not today," she descended down the stairs gracefully after keeping her book on her shelf. "I'm in a mood for fruit today."


	11. 11 - What Are You Doing Here?

"Fruit?" He scoffed. "The real fruit is the hunt."

"Extremely hilarious," she answered with a smirk and a pat on his scales. "Sleep all you want, I'll be getting something much healthier than meat."

She then gathered her skirts and started to climb the stairs when a claw blocked path. Timi groaned internally. "Do we have to go through this one more time?

"I prohibit you from going outside Timi," he growled angrily. "You will remain here."

"Just keep your mouth shut," she pulled out the pin from her hair and let it loose, her tresses tumbling down from her shoulders and reached the floor. "Let me out or I will..." she nodded.

"We ought to have more battles Ti-," Smaug was cut off when she abruptly left the hall. He was silent for a long time before he decided to keep her company.

_Your life shortens when you turn into human Smaug_, the voice reminded him.

"I have many more years to live," he drawled regally before morphing into a human and quietly left the hall.

He soon found his way outside of the fortress where Timi whistled merrily, seated on top of a tree, munching on a fresh, rosy apple.

"Drage get down from the tree this instant," he snapped.

"You are not my mother to tell me so," she yelled over the roar of the river.

He sighed and started to climb the tree, while Timi decided to climb higher. His foot slipped in the process and he fell down ungracefully, like some kitten who had not yet learned to climb. The sight was too much for Timi to bear and started to laugh out loud.

"Timi!" roared Smaug angrily and he stood up, dusting his clothes from the fall.

She started to laugh harder and he grew more infuriated.

"The dragon who conquered Erebor, who brought the dwarfs to their knees and destroyed Dale, can't climb a single tree!" she laughed so much her stomach started to hurt.

"You..." he fumed and started to climb the tree once more and again his foot slipped and he tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my..." her stomach started to hurt and her eyes which were filled with happiness suddenly filled his terror as she lost her grip from the branch. Time seemed to stand still as she fell from the tree branch, all forms of laughter forgotten, only replaced by terror.

She shut her eyes and waited for the impact of her fall. She hit something hard, but it did not injure her, but let out a grunt.

She still chose to keep her eyes shut and waited for pain to envelop her, but it didn't.

"Lying about in the gold has made you fat and heavy Drage," Smaug's voice spoke in her ear. "And do tie up your hair or cut it."

Sudden realisation struck Timi as she realised she had landed on top of Smaug. She quickly rolled off him and started get up, dusting her grey-coloured dress. She had fallen on Smaug ; he had broken her fall. He then got up awkwardly and neared her, checking her for any bruises.

"I cannot cut my hair," she spoke in a quiet tone, staring at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes.

Just as he was about to ask a question another voice spoke from behind him, a growl that chilled them to the very bone. Her eyes widened with fear, and she hid behind Smaug, cursing herself for forgetting her pin.

"Timi-Drage," spoke the leader of the Orc-pack, seated upon his Warg with an ugly smile. "Your Uncle misses you dearly."

"Who are you?" Smaug whipped around and demanded in an authoritative tone, shielding Timi from the Orc-Pack.

"Servants of Sauron," spoke the leader, the Warg's saliva dripping from its fangs, causing Timi to cringe.

"Why are you here?" he challenged the Orcs, standing to his full height. He narrowed his eyes at one of the Wargs.

"We have come for the Immortal Princess of Arda," spoke another.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that," he answered smugly. "I have an arrangement with Drage for she is my prisoner." He was enjoying himself immensely. They honestly thought they would get through him but Timi then held his wrist tightly. She was afraid, one of the many rare times. The Orc leader narrowed his eyes at the action and turned his attention towards Smaug.

"You stay away from this place mortal," the leader sneered. "We wouldn't want bloodshed here, just the Princess. Give us Timi-Drage and we will leave this mountain untouched." The other Orcs roared in laughter and Smaug's fist tightened in anger.

"But I think your head would be a fine ornament for my collection. Don't you agree Timi dear?" he chuckled. Timi just smiled weakly.

"When I transform run," he whispered very quietly in her ear. "Don't look back, just run."

The Orc snarled and charged towards them when Smaug simply chuckled and started to transform. Once in his other form, he looked upon them and asked, "Who wishes to be killed first?"

A couple of Orcs ran away from the ferocious dragon but a couple of them sneaked past him once he was engaged with a fierce battle with the remainder of the Orcs. The Orcs were helpless against his might and killed them all with just a swipe of his claw. Bodies of Orcs and Wargs lay scattered as the cowardly leader tried to escape but was only caught by Smaug's claws. He tried to cut Smaug's snout with his dagger but his dagger fell to the ground as the golden eye stared angrily into his.

"I suggest you do not try anything like this again," Smaug snarled and killed him with his teeth, not allowing a cry of pain to escape the mangled piece of meat.

Timi on the other hand, had a tough time handling the Orcs. She had reached the Mountain in time and had begun climbing the rock but thanks to her long hair, the first Orc jerked her down and she landed with a thud on the soft grass. She groaned in pain and felt a pressure on her stomach as an Orc lay his sword on her stomach. She shut her eyes quickly and was ready to embrace Death when he was ripped away from her weakened form, leaving only a cut on her stomach. Smaug had killed the two Orcs the same way he had killed the leader.

"T-Thank you," she gasped out weakly, blood staining her blue robe.

Smaug morphed back to his human self so he could aid the wounded girl. He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She shivered yet was comforted by his touch.

"I do not mind. It will be alright," he whispered. Gently, he slid his hands underneath her body, picking her up. He carried her in his arms, she was like a limp rag doll and her hair fell to the grass, hanging from where he held her. He then set her near the river bank, she used the water to clean the blood from her abdomen.

"Why did they want you dead?" he asked, after she was comfortable enough, and had healed quickly.

"I-I do not know," she bit her lip. "I haven't got a clue. But do me a favour?"

He nodded eagerly.

"That tree over there," she pointed to a large tree couple of metres away. "Pluck a fruit from it."

He climbed the tree halfway up, as he still was not skilled in climbing trees and plucked the fruit and gave it to her. Once Timi had removed the skin, he took a bite from it and grinned at the expectant Timi."

"I love it."

"It's called a Mango. Much better than meat, wouldn't you agree?"


	12. 12- Drenched In Mangoes

She grinned enthusiatically and exclaimed, "I told you it would be better than meat!"

He laughed and climbed up the tree and picked ten more, from the lower branches. "You are correct. It's the most sweetest thing I've ever tasted." He slid back down and Timi started to teach him how to peel a mango. In ten minutes, they had peeled over twenty mangoes and had eaten none of them, courtesy of Smaug climbing the tree and falling down repeatedly.

"Pass me one now," she spoke, reached for the peeled one. But Smaug held it out of her reach.

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want. It's mine," he teased her a little. She crinkled her nose a little and tried to reach further, but a sharp pain in her abdomen prevented her from reaching further and recoiled back into her original position and gazed at the river.

"I think you should rest," he frowned. "I will bring some of the fruit with me but you ought to rest yourself."

Smaug, the voice warned. If you act like her lover in front of her, I will make your life hell. You will regret each passing moment of your life. You will regret each action you have ever done. If you ever start loving Timi-Drage, you will be destroyed.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked suddenly, still gazing at the river. "You consider me your treasure, a priceless relic of old. Captors do not care for their prisoners. A-And you are a dragon. In this land, dragon is a bringer of death, destruction and sorrow. A Fire-Drake that is. Destroying homes, families and cities. And yet you are here, caring for me. Why?"

Smaug had been taken aback by her question and he took a long time to think and answer her.

"To be the last of my kind is something that weighs me down," he started, he too gazed at the current of the river. "It just never leaves your heart, there is a constant reminder that you are alone. The constant fight for survival, to not die, it grows on your heart. I was under the impression that I, alone was the Last Great Dragon of Arda. And you came." He chuckled to himself before continuing.

"It was a wonder I never heard of your tales in the Withered Heath. Timi-Drage, only daughter of Manwe Sulimo and Varda Elentari. A dragon. A cursed one. My mother would tell me tales of every great person that walked this land, yet, she must have not spoken about you. When I discovered you were a dragon, everything changed. I had to keep you safe, safe somewhere no one would ever find you," he started to grow back to his original, cruel self. "The Last Dragons in Arda in one home, surrounded by the greatest treasure in Arda. Somewhere they could thrive on for centuries."

"You kept me prisoner just to keep your race thriving?" she sounded disgusted as she edged away. "So I could have your hatchlings and raise them?"

"Why do you twist my words?" he growled, growing angrier by the minute.

"I do not twist your words!" she snapped. "I am merely speaking the truth."

"I never said I wanted to have any hatchlings Drage," he sneered. "You simply conjure the wrong meaning from my words. The Last Two Dragons of Arda, surrounded by the greatest treasure known. That was all. I never said anything about hatchlings!"

She kept quiet a while, mentally scolding herself for jumping to conclusions.

"Apologies," she murmured.

"Is that what people think of me?" he then asked in a gentler tone.

She nodded, playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"What was your presumption about me?" he tried to make her comfortable once more.

"I thought you were a lazy, fat old dragon," she let out an accidental giggle.

Smaug laughed, a proper laugh that rose from the bottom of his belly. "Yes, I am those things but I can be many other things as well."

"Why don't you remain human often?" she asked, touching his hair. slightly playing with it. "You don't look terrible. Your hair, it's definitely much better than mine."

He held her hand where she had placed it on his hair. "My hair is not as quite beautiful as yours but it suffices." He stared into her eyes, his gaze unwavering.

"Lying is terrible, you do realise," she spoke, pullling her hand away from his. "Mine is just a knotted mess."

"I think it's beautiful," he grinned adding sheepishly. "Like the owner."

"Have another one," she changed the topic abruptly. "They're still fresh."

"I could force myself to another," he grabbed another, taking a huge bite, the juice splattering all over Timi.

"Smaug!" she cried out, digusted. "That was not nice!"

"And?" he taunted her, smirking as he watched her clean up the juice.

"You asked for war?" she asked in the most serious tone she could muster up. "And war you will get." She then squished the pulp of a mango she found and smeared in on his face.

"And I shall win this war," he grinned and started pelting magoes at her.

They were drenched in mango juice when all the mangoes ran out. Suddenly he pulled her in close, war pairing his arms around her waist. Smaug stared into her eyes, captivating her. Once she was fully engrossed in him, he lifted his arm and squished a mango onto the top of her head.

"That was cheating!" she cried, running her fingers through her sticky hair. "And I thought all the mangoes were over."

"Cheating?" he feigned innocence. "Why Drage, I would never cheat!" He then wiped his hands on her cheeks.

She then smiled a little and lay down on the grass. "We best be getting back."

He nodded, and stood up, offering Drage his hand. "It is just late evening. I suggest you put your ring on and you can get yourself clean."

They walked back together, none of them spoke a word as Smaug kept on checking if her back was alright. When they both stepped into the gold, he morphed back into a dragon. Timi, however climbed staircases as the juice of the mangoes dripped on the stone pathways.

"Will you not join me Drage?" he then sank back into the welcoming gold. He then completely forgot about his soft nature as the love of gold entered his mind once more.

"I prefer to sleep in my chamber tonight," she replied coolly and shut the door.

When she reached her room, she immediately went for a bath. She then cleansed herself with cold water. She liked scalding hot water much better. It made her feel clean. After drying herself off and putting on her bedclothes, she sighed and plucked a string of her harp.

Why a dragon?

Why had she grown fond of a dragon?

"Help me," she murmured as she fingered her ring, walking towards her bed.

_See Smaug?_ the voice cooed, _Isn't gold better than Timi-Drage?_

"You are not clear in your thought," Smaug stretched himself and grunted, preparing himself to rest for the night.

_You doubt my thoughts? I will make it clear then. I want Timi-Drage, Princess of Ea, Heir to the throne of Arda, to fall in love with you. But you must not fall in love with her. _

"Why?" he asked, feeling his temper rise up.

_I have an old score to settle with my nasse._

_Hey everyone! I can be found on Wattpad on the same username :)_

_I hope you've enjoyed these chapters so far and please leave a review so I can make it better _

_CHx_


	13. 13 - Teach Me

Timi-Drage opened her eyes and yawned, the bright sunlight piercing her eyes. She then went to her bathroom and rinsed her face with cold water. She then picked out something different to wear, a loose light blue tunic with a pair of trousers. She then stepped out of her room, with a small tingling in her heart. The dragon's heart had become more human yesterday, she found it slightly odd. She then headed to the library on the upper level of the fortress. Balin had been very fond of books and they used to spend hours in the room, reading great tales of kings and warriors.

She smiled happily as she entered the room and the smell of books and ink hit her senses. She climbed a ladder and fingered the spine of a book._ Herbs and Healing_? Too boring. _The Children of Hurin_? Why not?

She then lit some candles in the room and sat on a comfortable couch and started to read the book. But after some time she groaned and snapped the book shut. It was too dull! She really didn't have anything to do and had never felt so bored in her life. She would have loved to paint but she had become too lazy. She would have read the book, but the memory in her heart was still vivid.

_She had been there. _

_She had seen the deaths of Turin Turambar, Nienor and Morwen._

She hated deaths, but she was had an interest in them. What did people feel when dying? Pain? Hurt? Regret? Sorrow? Or were they simply happy to leave the burden of living? She would have loved to experience death but she was immortal, there was only one way to end her but only few knew.

A loud bang and a crash snapped her back into reality. It had come from her room. Gripping her spear tightly, she walked with silence to the room. Careful to as to not startle the intruder, she swiftly and silently crept inside the room and the man's back was turned towards her.

_Must have come from the new settlement._

"Who are you?" she growled and pointed her spear towards the man and forced him to turn around. "What in Ulmo's name are you doing in my room filth?! You've broken my vase!"

"One more insult," Smaug snarled, turning dragon-like once more.

"What will you do?" she asked mockingly. "Rip wings off? Kill me? Let my blood flow through these corridors?"

"Enough!" he yelled, anger now evident in his eyes and his hand trembled with rage.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked slowly. She often forgot that they were friends and was at times, hostile towards him.

"Looking for you," he replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have made my presence," she pursed her lips. "What do you want?"

"Join me on a hunt?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. "We'll have enough meat to last us for the winter months. They are approaching fast."

"I promise we shall go the day after tomorrow," she then smiled. "And besides, I cannot fight. I've not learnt properly, you yourself have seen three years ago."

"Then let me teach you," he raised an eyebrow, letting a boyish smirk grow on his face.

"Really?" a smile brightened her face. "You'll teach me? She then bent down and started to pick up the pieces of broken china on the floor.

"Of course," he too bent down and started to pick the shattered china. "But what will I get in return?" he asked, in a serious tone.

"You already have everything," she got up. "You have the treasure of the Dwarves of Erebor, no contender to your wealth, a female dragon by your side, you are comfortably provided, what more do you want?"

He caught her wrist and forced her to look at him. "There is something you need to know Timi. I pride in being a dragon. My father was a powerful dragon, even capable of magic. One day I did something wrong."

"What was it?" she asked gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I prefer not to speak of it," he shook his head. "When my father heard about this, he was furious. So furious, he cursed me to-"

"To remain half human," she completed his sentence. "I know how it feels. And you want to learn to do things which are human?"

"Not exactly," his jaw twitched. "I hated my half human form, I still loathe it. But something about it intrigues me. I do not want to do what ordinary humans do, I wish to do something different."

She nodded her head slowly as if to understand the situation. She then brushed her fingers alog the spines of books on her bookcase. "Humans do different things Smaug, it depends on what kind of different you wish for." She adjusted her easel and paints while Smaug observed her.

_Human? What was he thinking?_

"What would you suggest?" he asked, nearing her and made her turn around.

"Painting?" she shrugged, her rate of breathing rapidly increased. "What about reading?"

"Flipping pages?" he asked with a smirk. "Is that what you call reading?"

"No!" she replied with anger. "Living thousands of lives in a single moment is reading. Reading is dreaming with your eyes open. Reading," she sighed dreamily, "Is the most beautiful thing in the world. I doubt you would ever feel something like that."

"Teach me how to read then," he spoke softly. His heart had been softened by her small speech. He had been enchanted by the way she had described reading. He had almost become human... again.

"Tomorrow," she replied with a little smile.

"When shall we hunt then?" a little frown creased his forehead.

"The day after," she replied sternly, taking off her pin, letting her tresses fall down.

"Shall we begin?" an eager smile adorned his face, taking her wrist, but she pulled away, weary of his action.

"Of course."

The ground shook violently and the rickety wooden buildings of Laketown cracked loudly. The water which lapped quietly now had waves crashing onto the wooden columns which held up the houses. Residents screamed and looked towards the Mountain. The night sky was lit up with occasional flashes of light and the air vibrated with roars.

"The dragon has come back!"

"He plans to destroy us once more! Take the women and children to safety!"

"He isn't coming out, hold your tongue!"

"I think there are two dragons! The roars sound different!"

"Who cares if there are two dragons? As long we're safe, it doesn't matter!

"Timi-Drage you can do better than that!" Smaug taunted her as the dragon tried to corner him. "What was the first lesson I taught you?"

"Find out the enemy's weakness," she grinned wickedly and lunged for him, finally trapping the male dragon. "I apparently did." She gestured to his broken scale.

His eyes darkened and a smirk grew on his face. "Well done Drage, I am very impressed. But I have the upper hand." Using his legs and tail, he pushed Timi on her back, and leaped on top of her.

"Never let your guard down," she sighed. Smaug gazed into Timi's golden eyes and his tail gently brushed against hers. She was very beautiful and had a brilliant mind, a rare combination. She didn't seek his attention like the other females did back at the Withered Heath. He was glad he had made her stay. He felt her quick short breaths on his scales and very slightly nuzzled her cheek. He knew this was a rash action and would soon face her wrath.

She too, stared back at him, with interest and softness in her eyes. He had taught her very well and she admired his skill in war. He had recounted her several incidents he had experienced during his frequent brawls in the Withered Heath. She had listened to his instructions carefully and had slowly started to improve. At his sudden touch she shivered and swiftly escaped from the gap between his torso and the wing.

The expression on her face was unreadable as she edged away from him and slunk into a dark yet comfortable corner.

_And you thought you would incur her wrath_, the voice whispered mockingly.

The next morning arrived fairly quickly for Timi who was exhausted and worn out from yesterday's 'practice'.

She then stretched a little which resulted in a groan from her as her bones cracked a little. She dragged her feet across the gold, hissing a little as she stubbed her toe on a coronet. She then hopped all the way to her room and changed her dress and then tended to the small bump on her toe.

"Shall we begin?'

She nearly jumped at the voice and found Smaug looking down at her.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "Of course. I've chosen some relatively easy ones for you," She then walked to the bookcase and fingered a couple of titles. "All children's stories really, with pictures."

"When will I grow up mother?" he faked a baby's voice.

"When you grow wiser and not more foolish," she had a charming smile on her face as she brought forward two books. "This one is called The Girl With The Red Cloak."

She then sat next to him on the table as she shoved the book into his hands. He gingerly flipped the cover and gazed at the vivid illustrations and the black characters which made no sense to him.

"Once," she started, fingering the first word. He followed her finger and repeated the word, indicating her cue to continue. She smiled tenderly at his attempts to understand the words inscribed on the page as she continued to guide him.

The whole day was spent as they pored over books and they lay down on the floor, Smaug now slowly started to attempt to read the books.

"When you are done with those," she got up, dusting her dress. "We will head to the library. Then the little baby can grow up."

"I had an interesting day Drage," he stood up and faced Timi. "I thank you."

"Y-You're welcome," she nodded. They stood in silence until she hugged him tightly. Smaug stood there motionless, looking down at the girl. She didn't pull away despite him not returning the gesture. When she finally let go, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"That was a little forward of you." He was still surprised by the hug.

"That is what friends do," she smiled. "Now I can't hug you when you're a dragon of course."

He nodded. "I would not know what friends do."

"Learn to," she smiled and ushered him out of her room. "Tomorrow we hunt."

"Yes," he bowed mockingly. "If Her Majesty wishes us to hunt then we shall."

She laughed and turned serious. "But what shall we hunt? Orcs? Trolls?"

"Precisely," he then walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.


	14. 14 - A Rather Uneventful Hunt

"What do you mean we're hunting Orcs?" the female dragon whined as Timi-Drage followed Smaug outside. "I thought we were fighting something bigger!"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, moving through the large passageway, making sure she followed him.

"I-I do not know," she confessed. "Something bigger than an Orc?"

"Mountain trolls?" he let out a loud roar on emerging from the dark fortress.

She winced a little at the roar. "Disgusting but could do."

He chuckled and steadily rose into the air, his wings beat like a constant drum. When he finally gained altitude he looked down and expected Tími to be below him but she wasn't there. A frown creased his scaly brow as he hunted for her in the thick clouds.

"What are you looking for?" a cool voice whispered in his ear. He snapped his head and found the golden dragon looking at him with a glint in her eye. "I got here much earlier tha you did. Then I found a little red dragon moving about in the clouds.

"You scared the daylights out of me Timi," he scolded, gently intertwining her tail with hers. It seemed as though her tail was stiff but then few minutes later curled around his.

"Let's go," she murmured gently, detached her tail from his and sped off.

Smaug the voice warned. I warned you not to fall in love with the Princess. She is clever and manipulative, she will find your weakness and end you.

"I sicken of your curses," spat Smaug, letting Timi go ahead so she would not hear him. "Timi-Drage is-"

Not what you think she is," it cut off Smaug. "I have known her.

"Your presumptions are wrong," he twisted his neck, the bones cracked emitting a growl of pleasure from him. "I know Timi much better than you."

The voice laughed cruelly, making Smaug cringe. Oh really? Let us see, if your love for her is reciprocated.

Smaug flapped his wings harder, gaining altitude. "If you are so adamant on punishing Drage, why not do it yourself?"

He did not hear anything for the next couple of minutes until it spoke again. In that case, I will pay you a visit when your love is returned. I will return from the dead and pay you and my nasse a visit. I will torture you so much that you will never forget me.

"She will never return it," he murmured as he started a slow descent.

"Where were you?" Timi asked cheerfully as she slowed down a little to fly with him. "Don't you realise the mountain is left unguarded?"

"We'll be gone for only an hour or so," he spoke, the words flowing easily. "And no intruder will dare steal from my hoard. And if they do, I will know it, and I will find them and kill them."

She gasped a little and looked at him with digust written on her face. "You cannot do this, I do not allow it."

He did not reply but continued to fly, keeping himself to his thoughts.

She kept silent and followed after him, flapping her wings ocassionally.

You've started to fall for the dragon haven't you? her mind teased her. The dragon who drove your friends out of their home? I never expected this from you Timi-Drage.

But he's different, she thought back.

You are the Princess of Arda! her mind snapped You cannot allow yourself to fall for the creation of your enemies. I told you to remain with him not to form a bond with him!

He helped me many times, she defended herself. He's not exactly a monster, and he's not motivated by evil. He's motivated by greed, and he would never harm me.

I am sickened by you, her mind sneereed. Many Kings and Princes desire your hand and you choose this filth? The one who tried to kill you countless times? This disgusting creature? The one who tried to kill all your friends?

"Drage," Smaug called her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "The trolls are this way." He started to descend gradually and Timi started to follow him. She couldn't help but feel like a lost puppy, but this was a new adventure for her. It might be an insignificant one, but would help her learn.

He suddenly swooped down suddenly and she noticed a smal pack of orcs walking across the plain. The orcs sudenly noticed the shadow looming over them and started running towards the forest, like a group of disturbed ants. He then neared them and caught some of the orcs in his claw. He rose up once more and dropped the orcs and flew down once more catching them in his claw and grabbing a couple more. He returned to Timi with a smirk on his face.

"Your turn."

She looked at the squirming orcs and disgust was written on her face.

"I think I'm well," she looked at him before turning away, flying in the opposite direction.

"You'll starve Drage," his voice sounded concerned. "If you don't eat."

"Well, couldn't I hunt something normal?" she turned around to face him. "Like cattle?"

"If that is what you wish."

She then decended quickly, at an alarming rate, searching the area for any stray animals. After a couple of miles, she caught sight of a flock of sheep, wandering aimlessly. She swooped down and caught a clawful of them and started back towards the Lonely Mountain.

"Drage!" he roared, quickly catching up with her.

"I apologise," she landed on the soft ground. "I do not feel well enough today."

He then took the sheep from her and entered the hall, throwing the Orcs and the sheep in two different corners. "You were well enough couple of hours ago."

She morphed back into a human and started to climb the stairs, ignoring him. She had reached a enormous hallway when a scaled tail dragged her to the gold-filled chamber. She found herself face-to-face with the large golden eyes. "You haven't responded yet Timi. I demand to know the reason you do not feel well."

"Hunting, killing creatures not what I do Smaug," she knew she could not defy him now. "My task is making sure my subjects are well and happy. I cannot do what you do. Yes, I do hunt, but extremely rarely, and I just simply cannot do it."

He then put her on a pile of gold, which was uneven and made her slide down. She then rushed across the hallways and slammed the door shut, locking herself in her room for the whole day.

Thorin Oakenshield hammered the red-hot sword, letting out an agitated breath each time. He had laboured long and hard in a human village as a blacksmith. A once mighty Prince who had been brought down to his knees. His anger towards the Elves and the dragon grew each day. He then dipped the blade into the cool water. After a while he took it out and threw it into a corner. He would do anything to reclaim his lost home.

He then climbed the short staircase and entered his room. Fili and Kili were nowhere to be seen, perhaps still labouring hard and long. He tried to provide for his sister-sons, make their life as comfortable as he could. He then let out a deep breath and he down on his bed. From his pocket, he took out a small sapphire brooch. Timi-Drage, he thought happily to himself. He was going to declare his love to her on the accursed day when the wretched lizard had attacked their home. He hoped deep in his heart she had escaped the dragon and was well. He knew she could not die, therefore she had to be alive.

"What's that Uncle?" Fili asked coming inside his room, taking off his heavy coat.

"Don't poke your nose into affairs you know nothing of," Thorin grumbled, puting the brooch away. Fili, who was self-concious of his nose, rubbed it gently and scowled at Kili who had entered and begun laughing at him.

"Was that for the Princess Uncle?" asked Kili gently as he sat down.

He gave a small smile before getting up. "I'll bring dinner for you and your brother from the tavern."

Thorin then put his coat and walked to the tavern admist the unforgiving thunderstorm.

The keeper smiled at him and walked away, probably bringing covered bowls of steaming hot food. Thorin then sat down on a chair, listening to all the chatter around him.

"A few days ago," a man slurred, "I saw two dragons returning to the Dwarf Kingdom."

"There is only one dragon you fool," A hooded figure spoke. "You've had too much to drink."

"Nonsense." the first man laughed. "If you ask the people of Laketown, they say that there are two dragons in the Mountain."

Thorin frowned and asked, "What was the colour of the second dragon's scales?"

The drunk man laughed and spoke, "Are you an inqusitive fella? Well if you must know, the shade was a beautiful gold."

His heart was in his throat as he silently rejoiced. Timi was alive! He passed the tavern keeper a couple of coins before taking the food. Smaug had been keeping her prisoner! He silently vowed he would end the dragon's life. He would reclaim his throne and let the Princess of Ea have her freedom once more.

I've got news my readers!

School starts on Monday and I'll try my best to update frequently.

CHAD FRICKING LINDBERG LIKED MY VIDEO AND COMMENTED ON IT! HE SAID " #BringBadassBack sherlockedintheshire !" THIS IS TRULY ONE OF THE BEST DAYS IN MY LIFEEEEE! :D

-CHx


	15. 15 - Letters to Olórin

Timi-Drage had become terribly bored the next few weeks. She had no contact with the outside world and the dragon had spent the weeks hibernating and had completely refused to talk to her. So she sought the refuge of her room and the library. One day she was flipping through pages when a word caught her eye

_Olórin._

She mentally slapped herself as her finger brushed across the word. She could talk to him! Finally she wouldn't have the dragon as the only source of company. She immediately rushed to her room and took out fresh scroll and whipped out a quill and sat down at her desk. She gingerly dipped the end of her quill into the ink pot and paused, thinking what to write.

_My dear Olórin,_

_It is I, Timi-Drage._

No, she shook her head and scratched it out.

_Olórin, I am safe and sound. I am still in the fortress._

Terrible idea. It made her sound desperate for help. She sighed and drew a small flower on the corner of the paper, trying to think what to write. She was happy here, but was dying to have her breath of freedom. She smiled at the thought of freedom. To feel the fresh air on her face. To feel the coolness of the water on her feet. To be relieved of the burden of taking care of this world and finally feel like a person with no care in the world, to finally be human and like any other girl./div

But she wasn't a human, nor was she a normal girl. She was a Princess of Arda, and she had to carry out her duties. She straightened her back and thought long and hard. Finally after much sketching and muttering, she finally composed a long letter.

_Dear Olórin,_

_I am well and happy. I still reside in the fortress, although, I am not allowed my freedom by the dragon, wherever I go, he follows, be it the ruins of Dale or the Lake. He was difficult at first, as all dragons are. With a fiery temper like his, it seemed impossible to get out alive. But then I realised, if I didn't know where you were, or where Balin was, I would've been captured by the Orcs. Therefore, I had to make a compromise with him - He would guarantee my safety as long as I stayed here. But he wasn't all terrible. He made me believe that I wasn't a monster like him, he made me confident about my dragon form. I am grateful to him for that, he taught me how to hunt, but I preferred to have normal food rather than Orc meat. We have become companions now, very good ones I might add. You might have been surprised, a letter like this from the Lady of Ea, speaking of the goodness of my enemy's creature. But I believe my thoughts have been changed now, but I haven't forgotten my duties I can assure you._

_How do my friends fare? Thorin? Fili and Kili? Balin? Bombur? I do miss Bombur and our ridiculous feasts. I yearn for their company, staying with a dragon for four years tires my mind. I do miss Thorin and our sparring. It is memorable. I hope you are well._

_Timi-Drage_

_Princess of Arda_

_Lady of Ea._

She read her letter a couple of times before whistling for a bird. An eagle perched itself upon her window sill and looked at her expectantly.

"Give this to Olórin," she gently whispered to the proud eagle, who nipped her finger lovingly. "And don't return until he writes a decent reply." She stroked the eagle until he flew off, with the letter in its claw.

She had fallen asleep on her couch when she felt a sharp pain on her head. Her eyes snapped open as the owl had returned and was pulling a lock of her hair. It nudged a letter towards her and she tore it open, scanning the contents as the eagle sat contentedly on her shoulder.

_My Princess,_

_I hadn't been expecting a letter from you, as you are presumed dead. But when your eagle arrived with your letter, I had been shocked. But I am overjoyed to hear that you are alive._

_Life has not treated Thorin well after the dragon attacked Erebor. The dwarfs tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But it seemed, the enemy had gotten there first. It was a terrible battle, which will now be called The Battle of Azanulbizar. The orc of Gundabad, called Azog the Defiler has sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He first began by beheading the King._

Timi gasped and dropped the letter in shock. The eagle hopped off her shoulder and picked up the letter and left it on her lap.

_Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad with grief and disappeared. We do not know if was killed or taken prisoner. They were leaderless. It was then they saw a young Dwarf Prince, stand up against the Pale Orc. He had nothing, his armour was rent and using an oaken branch as a shield. It was that day, Azog learned that ending the Line of Durin wouldn't be that easy. Their forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. But there was to be no feast, no song that night for their dead were beyond the count of measure._

She clutched the letter to her heart and remained in silence in honour of the fallen dwarfs.

_Thorin now has been renamed Thorin Oakenshield and he is the true king of Erebor. I do not know what you found so interesting in the dragon, but I have to warn you about one thing. Do not fall for the dragon, it will cost you dearly. This is the only advice I can give you. _

_All my love._

Timi, who had recovered from the initial shock of King Thror immediately got up, much to the distaste of the eagle who made a loud piping noise.

"Shhhh!" she put a finger to her lips, "If the dragon wakes up, I'll be in trouble and not you!"

"She sat down at her desk and began to write another letter.

_Olórin_

_Many thanks for your swift reply. It is absolutely heart-wrenching to hear about the Battle of Azanulbizar, and to know of the deaths of Thror and so many other capable warriors. Send my condolences to Thorin Oakenshield and please tell him it was extremely brave of him to stand up against that filth. _

_I do not know what has drawn me to this dragon, but your words suggest the hypnotising power of dragons are still strong. I will try to not fall under his spell. I understand that they wanted to reclaim Moria, but wasn't a Balrog discovered? I do miss all of you._

Smaug had been awakened by the piping of the Eagle and was aroused by curiosity. Had Drage turned into one of those wretched birds? He had been resting peacefully until he heard the noise. He lazily got up, he had a half a mind to go to sleep, but he had to see Timi. He climbed the stairs to her room when he heard another odd noise. The door to her room wasn't closed and through the crack he spied on her./div

There was indeed a bird on her shoulder and she sat at her desk, scribbling away. He frowned as Timi folded the paper and the bird took the paper in its beak and flew off. He then observed her read another piece of paper and she smiled to herself. His heart, which had begun to warm, turned ice-cold and he was his old self once more. No one was allowed to bring a smile on her face or make her laugh except for him. He narrowed his eyes and knocked on the door, Timi frantically stuffing the papers under a nearby vase.

"Come in," she cooed.

He entered unimpressed into the room without a smile on his face and Timi began to grow worried.

"Get some food for us," he forced a smile on his face. "Preferably meat."

Her eyes darted to the vase before rushing out of the room. After she left, Smaug hurriedly snatched the papers from her desk and began to read them./div

So she had been corresponding with the Maiar Olórin, he narrowed his eyes at the name. His eyes softened at the fact she wrote he had taught her to admire her dragon form.

_Sparring with Thorin? _

She had not told him that, he placed the paper under the vase and started to read the second

_King Thror had died, good riddance. Orcs?_

He grew furious as he remembered what had happened when the pack had paid a visit.

_So, called Oakenshield now? _

He made a mental note to remember the name.

_ Do not fall for the dragon? _

His blood boiled he nearly crushed the paper in his fist, only to remember about the vase. Smaug smoothed out the paper and shoved it under the vase as soon as Timi entered.

"The meat you had requested," she held up a silver dish and slices of mangoes in another plate. "And mangoes for me." He nodded wordlessly before they resumed reading a book they had been reading a couple of months ago, Smaug wasn't focused as he replayed Olórin's words over and over again.

_Do not fall for the dragon._

He had fallen for the Princess and he was going to make sure that she would love him too, and accept him. He was going to make Drage love him. She was his treasure, and Smaug, the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities was not the type to share his treasure. He would make her his, even if it meant ending Oakenshield, when he stepped into the Mountain. Smaug was not that gullible, he knew Oakenshield would come back to reclaim the Mountain, and when he did, he would be ready to send him back, or even kill him.


End file.
